She-Wolf
by GrimGrave
Summary: With their class-president stepping up her game to aquire a fair maiden, the unusually bright Torako devices a plan that might save her and her friends - at least most of them - from the amorous redhead. Tatsuki, however, doesn't find the price to be worth it... A short, but multi-chaptered story. Rated M for mature/adul themes. Not Safe For Work. Also contains fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

Big thanks to my Beta, _Supreme Distraction_! :3

**She-Wolf**

_Chapter 1_

_Lamb to the Slaughter_

"Run, girls!" a girl screamed, her voice shrilled with panic. Her golden hair fluttered wildly, her breath was short and ragged, and her heart was beating increasingly per minute. And her entourage of friends was not fairing any better. "Run as fast as you can!"

"As if we didn't already know that!" a girl with dark-blue, nearly black hair shouted back, desperate to keep up with the group of runners that consisted of five girls.

It was at the start of lunch-break for Kamizono Academy and, as per usual, whenever there was a moment of spare time, there was one thing you had to look out for—

"_Wait for me my wonderful, fair maidens!"_

—and that was the class-president of class 1-6: Nene Andou—a fiery redhead who always wore her heart on her sleeve.

… Especially when it came to her warped sense of "strong fondness."

While some saw it as harmless and, to an extent, cute, the truth of it was that it could be seen as a crass method to get into other women's underwear.

Nene was a self-proclaimed _bisexual_, but none had actually seen her target boys—in fact, all her remarks, flirts and gropes had solely been on girls, i.e. her classmates. The very same people that was currently running away from the lust-struck redhead; the blonde, Torako Kageyama and her friends Suzume "Suzu" Saotome, Ayumi Nonomura, Tatsuki Iizuka, and Ushio Makunouchi.

Over the short span of their first year together, they had become Nene's prime targets for what she simply referred to as _"strengthening their friendship."_

"Like hell we'd wait!" Ushio yelled back fiercely. "Fuck! Why do we even have P.E classes?!"

Ayumi whimpered, "T-Torako-san, I'm scared!"

The group turned around a corner and followed the corridor. While the campus was insanely large – hosting buildings for every grade – it only provided escape-routes with no solid sanctuary. All they could hope for was for Nene to either give up or run into someone else that she could harass, though it was starting to look grim: everyone had already headed towards the dining hall or stayed in the sanctuary of their homerooms.

"She seems awfully more persistent than usual…" Tatsuki muttered. "And a lot more… amorous."

"She's starting to get desperate, damn it!" Ushio yelled back, clearly still frustrated over their situation.

"_Dear girls, the sooner one of you bites the bullet and becomes my girlfriend/lover, the sooner I'll leave the rest of you alone!"_ came Nene's calling, as if in response to her classmates' inquiries. _"We're all maidens here, yearning for the warm and loving embrace of a significant other by your side!"_

"Save your bullshit Nene!" Ushio bristled. "Seriously, what's with her nowadays?!"

The blonde who lead them glanced back, a small grin tugging the corners of her lips. "I've come up with plan, but…"

Ushio scowled. "But what?!"

"It'll come with a heavy price. I'm not sure if I could do it."

"If it can stop our class-president, then you ought to do it." Torako looked over at the dark-haired girl beside her. "Otherwise she'll just harass us to no end."

Turning to look back in front of her, the blonde remained silent at first. There was a determination in her eyes, a silent contemplation in azure orbs even as she was running for dear life. She was going to decide soon and the outcome would be crucial not only for her, but for all of them. As the amorous redhead caught up with them, Torako turned to her friend and classmate, grabbing her by the shoulder. "You're right. I'll do it. I'll do it, and end this once and for all."

Tatsuki eyed Torako with a hint of when the latter's hold on her shoulder suddenly tightened. She felt Torako's hand push her down—

"Forgive me."

—and a leg swept at Tatsuki's feet, robbing her of her balance. Tatsuki's confusion turned into horror, then animosity, then back to horror as she fell forward-

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain!"

-and listened to the sound of her classmates' footsteps passing her by. They slowly became fainter and fainter as she struggled to get back up. Her features twisted into a dark scowl, the urge to curse out loud suddenly becoming irresistible and vanished only when another sound of footsteps – these ones slowing down but becoming louder still – caught up to her.

Her scowl turned into an expression of terror.

"So you've seen the light, Iizuka-kun…" The voice was smooth and flirty. Tatsuki's body tensed up as she was yanked up and brought to her feet, now standing face-to-face with Nene. The redhead's eyes were focused on Tatsuki with such intensity, widen with yearning. So enraptured was she that she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"You know, Iizuka-kun, I've never noticed how much…" She licked her lips as she gave her classmate a crass eyeballing. "_Appeal_ you actually have… To think that such a beauty has been right under my nose for so long…"

Tatsuki couldn't move—she didn't dare to. The redhead would just catch her again. There wasn't any escape this time and, with the class-president's sudden "desperation," there would be no respite for her anymore.

Nene kept eying her seductively; she had grown bold as her knuckles caressed Tatsuki's skin so gently. Tatsuki wanted to flee entirely, but as soon as she stepped back, she felt a hand gripping her wrist and another burying its fingers in dark locks of hair and pulled her back into –

…a pair of soft lips. They claimed hers with both tenderness and dominance, underlined with passion that had the dark-haired girl breathless. She felt it – that unknown feeling – hit her like an arrow and her body grew warm with the brief contact.

Nene smirked. "…I've decided. You're definitely the one for me." She slung an arm around Tatsuki's waist, pulling her closer. "What say you if we declare our blooming relationship official?"

Breathless, flushed, and utterly confused Tatsuki could not do (or say) anything but sigh.

* * *

><p>Just a short story I decided to write and will continue doing so occasionally. I hope you liked it! :3<p>

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

**She-Wolf**

_Chapter 2_

_She Who Goes by the Name of __**"Nuisance"**_

"Hey, have any of you seen Tatsuki yet?" Ushio asked, rolling her shoulders casually to loosen them up. When her classmates either shrugged or exchanged awkward glances the tomboy arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Really? None of you?"

The blonde, Ayumi, fidgeted, "I d-don't recall seeing her s-since lunch…"

The tomboy shifted her gaze towards the orange-haired member of their group, the instigator if you will, who immediately looked away. "You know, she's going to be mighty pissed at you."

"But what choice did I have?!" Torako yelled back, "I'd rather not have Nene clinging onto me again! And it's not like _you _would want to take her place!"

"Well, no," Ushio bluntly replied. "But we could've gotten away eventually. Now you've just made another one go after you, though with a different purpose…" She shook her head ruefully at her classmate's dumbfounded expression. "Idiot."

"What did you call me-"

The doors suddenly flung open and violently hit the wall, prompting the girls' attention towards what could very well be a real _oni_ with the sheer magnitude of hatred residing in the pair of glaring orbs. The aforementioned raven-haired girl made her way over, never tearing her eyes off them, especially Torako, who edged back in fear until she hit the wall. It was like she wore an malicious aura around her, sending chills down everyone's spines so that they scurried away. Tatsuki stepped up to Torako, teeth bared, and swiftly grabbed her by the throat, throttling her without mercy.

"What. Have. You. DONE?! What have you done?! Whathaveyoudone?!" Tatsuki nearly shouted as she banged Torako's head against the wall. "Have you any idea what you've unleashed upon me?!"

"T-Tat-chan… can't b-breath…"

She paused, as if contemplating whether or not to free the lively orange-haired teen from her grasp, but eventually released her chokehold and stepped back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, but the malice was still present in her eyes.

"Have you any idea what your so-called "plan" has caused?" she asked a bit calmer this time. "Because of you, our class-president is now heads-over-heels in love with me! Or so she claims but she is only focused on me now! I've yet to eat lunch, which is _over_ by the way!"

"Uh..." Torako began, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sure she'll leave you alone starting tomorrow…?"

"No she won't!" Tatsuki retorted. "You've unleashed the _plague_ upon me! She told me herself that she wants to make our supposedly "going-out-thing" official! You've fed me to the wolf you insolent girl!"

"Alright, calm down…" Ushio stepped in between the two, though she edged back when she met the spiteful glare of her classmate. "Nene always claims she loves someone or wants to bond with them, but she always ends up going for someone else eventually. Just endure it for now and-"

"Oh that's really easy for you to say, Makunouchi-san! You didn't lose your first kiss to some lust-struck skirt-chaser-"

"No way…" Ushio interrupted, "She… actually kissed you?"

"Yes! And I missed out on lunch because I had to run away from said skirt- chaser! She's become the bane of my existence and I've lost my composure because I can't even think straight thanks to her!"

Her friends all stared with widened eyes, clearly shocked by Tatsuki's confession and frightened by her wrath – at least that's what Tatsuki had believed until she followed their gaze. She knew that she could easily scare off anyone when she was mad, but this time…

"…She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Her friends didn't even nod before flamboyantly clad arms hugged her tightly from behind and the all-too-familiar voice exclaimed in her ear, "You're so right Iizuka-kun! I must say, I'm so honoured to have been the first you've kissed!"

The raven-haired teen let out an unintelligible scream as she desperately, in vain, attempted to break free of the redhead's grasp. Nene merely chuckled, nuzzling against the base of Tatsuki's throat with a pleased mewl. "Don't be shy…"

"Who's being shy?!" Tatsuki snapped back, eyes narrowed with animosity as she added, "And let go of me already, vulgar woman!"

"I am by no means vulgar. I think the word you're looking for is… "warm-hearted". But since class is about to start…" Tatsuki felt Nene's hold loosen up, to which she immediately dashed a good few feet away without even blinking.

Nene frowned. "That's cold of you Iizuka-kun, to seek solitude when you have your ever-loving girlfriend-"

"You're NOT my girlfriend Andou-san!"

As the two supposed "lovers" argued, Torako let out a stuttered, "H-hey, Ushio…," she nudged her friend on the arm. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? 'Cause I think I might be dreaming."

Ushio merely shook her head. "No, it's happening alright. Our class-president is actually targeting just one of us, _and_ she's stubborn about it. And to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure if I should be glad or feel sorry for Tatsuki."

Torako would've answered that question (albeit she also were unsure) had there not been a distracting thudding sound that prompted them to witness Tatsuki being cornered between the wall and Nene.

The redhead smirked, running her tongue along full lips as she leant toward her panicky classmate. "You're a terrible liar Iizuka-kun. You keep denying even though you let me kiss you earlier-"

"I was in shock! You're the one who forced yourself on me! And to think you took my first kiss…"

The redhead chuckled. "Say what you will, but you're the one were so enthusiastic to share the news of our budding relationship with your closest friends. Anyone else might have kept it to themselves and pretended that nothing had happened." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and teasingly. "And don't you forget it."

And she wouldn't – not in a long time. Twisted—nay, _absurd_ as it was—Nene did have a point.

**:::::::**

Their next period (World History) had been tedious to say the least.

The raven-haired girl had always been good at her studies: always took notes, paid attention and kept track on of which pages would help in her textbook. And now none of that was happening.

Not when a smug-looking class-president was sitting right next to her (different desk obviously), giving her dirty looks. It had Tatsuki on edge, unnerved, and rendered her unable to focus on what was being taught by their strict teacher.

Every time she dared to peer to her right she saw Nene wink at her and perhaps even blowing a kiss that had her skin crawling! Nene was so … damn flirtatious! Had she even gazed at the blackboard since class started?!

She tore away from her and peered down her textbook, trying to not lose her cool – if she had not already done so. Then again, how did you know when you had lost it? Was it when you've lost the ability to think clearly, or was it-

"Iizuka!"

Startled, Tatsuki bolted upright to see their teacher (who was also their homeroom teacher) frowning at her in the way only a teacher could. "Y-Yes, sensei?"

A few classmates snickered in the background as the brown-haired teacher sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I asked you about the Wars of the Roses: for how long did the wars last?"

Her cheeks flushed red rapidly, warming her with embarrassment. Had she really been that absentminded? It certainly didn't help her cause that everyone was staring at her. "I…uh... I d-don't know…"

"It was between 1455 and 1487." Their teacher turned to the class-president. "Although they had been fighting each other both before and after that period."

"…Correct." Their teacher walked back to the blackboard, resuming his lecture, but whatever knowledge he poured out fell on deaf ears; baffled, confused, and utterly at a loss for words, Tatsuki stared at the redhead who _still_ looked so damn smug! How had she managed to pay attention when her eyes never left the dark-haired teen and she kept throwing kisses and winks in her direction?!

She would have to cram in some extra studying at home… She could practically feel Nene's gaze on her, as heated and fiery as her scarlet hair.

**::::::::**

Sheer torture was the only way she could describe her day so far – each period had resulted in forced home-study due to her lack of concentration. No relaxing bath or TV-watching for this student!

Frustrated, edgy, and mentally tired, Tatsuki relished in the fact that, despite the extra work that had been forced upon her, she would still be going home – her haven. Since it was Friday, she could easily get her homework done tonight, cram in her extra study tomorrow afternoon and-

"Tatsuki-chan!" She suddenly felt the warmth of another link their arm around hers, pulling them closer until the husky voice was right at her ear, _"Let's walk home together."_

The dark-haired girl shrieked and jerked backwards in an attempt to shake Nene off her arm. "Don't sneak up on me! You gave me a heart-attack, you know!" She quickly composed herself as she rubbed her temples, sighing, "And no. There is no way I'm walking home with you – absolutely not. You've tormented me enough for one day."

The redhead pouted. "That's so cold of you… And here I thought you had stepped out of denial…"

"What made you think I had stopped being in denial?" she retorted, catching herself when Nene quirked an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "N-Not that I'm in denial! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I see. That's why you kept checking me out each class then?" There was a mocking note in her voice, and it only agitated Tatsuki further.

"Who's checking out whom?! You're the one who didn't even look at the blackboard for even a second, always flirting-"

"And you know that because?"

What kind of question was that? "Because I saw you-" _Ah._ Big mistake on her part: Nene leant in closer, smirking triumphantly at her stunned classmate.

"And that concludes my point," Nene said with a gentle chuckle. "We'll walk together until it's time for us to split. No more, no less. Before you know it, it'll feel natural—as if we've done it every day!" Tatsuki groaned, prompting Nene to nudge her lightly. "You'll love it if you give it a chance."

They'd started walking to the raven-haired teen's dismay, arms linked. Granted, it was in a friendly manner, but in the end, Nene was clinging onto it too tightly. It was awkward enough as it was, but with each passing car or person Tatsuki felt her cheeks flare up with scarlet heat.

If only the ground could swallow her up…. What unnerved her even more was that, as they walked down the sidewalk through the residential area, she kind of liked it.

Not the way Nene did but the feeling of walking home together with someone was something Tatsuki had never grown used to. Having someone be so close to you like this was… Nice, for the lack of a better word.

She must have been lost in thought because, next thing she knew, Nene was waving her hand in front of Tatsuki's face and the scenery was definitely different. To be precise, they were right in front of a familiar building.

"My house…?" Tatsuki said in disbelief, her expression slowly twisting into a scowl. "_No more, no less_ you said. You walked me all the way back home!"

Nene laughed. "What can I say? I'm a proper gentlewoman, and as such, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your way home." She grinned now. "Despite that you completely ignored me. I talked to you all the way, but you were completely out there, you know."

Was there any chance that autumn could be so scorching hot? Because Tatsuki felt her face burn with embarrassment. "T-T-That wasn't m-my intention, Andou-san. I w-was just…" She shook her head and stepped back, creating distance between them. As long as Nene wasn't within such proximity she could think clearly. "N-not that it matters. You weren't supposed to walk me all the way home to begin with. Now if you excuse me-"

"I agree, it was kind of silly of me." She turned back towards as Nene spoke, "But since I'm here, I should introduce myself to your parents, no?"

_Ba-bump_.

The calm, collected composure broke down yet again.

"M-My parents a-aren't home! They w-won't be for a long t-time!" Was that really her voice—panicky, on the verge of a scream? "S-so you'll have to try a-another time!"

Nene merely arched an eyebrow sceptically. "You don't sound too convincing _Tat-chan_…"

_Ba-bump._

What was going on with that heart of hers? Skipping beats couldn't be that healthy, could it? "I-I'm serious! My p-parents aren't home!"

Before Tatsuki could process just what she had said, Nene's face suddenly lit up with a knowing mirth. The sheer hunger in her crimson orbs was almost predatory. "No one is home huh…" she said, failing to hide her smirk. "Say, Tat-chan, how about I come over for a joint study session?"

Panic.

"No! No, that's out of the question! You've been imposing for too long, Andou-san! I am _not_ interested in you and you are _not_ going to be a guest my house! Not now, not ever! This – whatever I should call it – ends NOW!"

**::::::::**

"I adore your room Tat-chan. It's very womanly, proper, and neat. I'd never expect anything less from a pure-hearted maiden!"

The raven-haired teen sunk into her chair with a groan. Her head was aching to the point of being a major migraine and Nene's constant and absurd blabber of "maidens" and whatnot wasn't helping her cause. What's more, said redhead was now roaming around her room, inspecting every nook and cranny she eventually settled on the bed (figured she would prefer it, what with her train of thought).

She glanced over at her class-president: the redhead was practically bouncing on her seat like a child, smiling dumbly. "Having fun Andou-san?"

She was met by a bright smile. "You know, you probably shouldn't call me by my family name."

"Very well then, Nuisance-san," Tatsuki quickly retorted, childish as it was. And humorous too if Nene's stifled laughter was of any indication.

"That's adorable you know. _You're_ adorable."

_Ba-bump_.

What was it with the way Nene had said it that had Tatsuki's heart racing? "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are Tat-chan-"

"Don't call me that! It's annoying enough that Torako-san is using it!"

Nene shook her head, and her features suddenly soured until they were completely solemn. "I'm calling you that because I think it's cute… You are cute, Tat-chan. And adorable… and…" Her eyes quickly averted and her lips curved into a silly grin. "Oh I can't contain myself any longer…!"

"Wha-"

She crossed the room with swift steps and gently tilted Tatsuki's face up before she claimed full lips in a tender kiss.

_Ba-bump._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

_Beta-read by **Supreme Distraction** ^_^_

**She-Wolf**

_Chapter 3_

_A Secret Even to Herself_

_02:37 _am. She still couldn't sleep. It had been about four hours now since she went to bed and her heart was still not calming down; she could hear the blood pumping loudly in her ears! Her mind reeled with memories of the recent event, the very thought of Nene painting her otherwise pale cheeks in a deep shade of red.

_´That… That damn class-president…!´_

_/ Tatsuki felt a smooth hand suddenly tilt her chin up to crimson orbs: the gaze was absolute heat – raw passion – and it stole her breath away._

_Before she could comprehend what was happening_. _She felt full lips brush against hers in a kiss. The contact had her freeze up on the spot, yet burning within her as the heat spread throughout her entire body! The kiss was deep and lustful, captivating the raven-haired girl with its enticing sensation._

_She didn't know what compelled her to part her lips but a lithe tongue darted through, exploring her oral cavern._

_Her body felt as if it was about to combust at any moment with the heat Nene inflicted her with; Tatsuki was powerless, her body giving in to the redhead's touch without a fight._

_And just like that, the class-president backed off and left the dark-haired girl half-dazed on her chair, stormy eyes unfocused. "Uh… I… What…"_

"_I think it's time for me to take my leave," Nene said with a chuckle, bowing courteously for no apparent reason. "But don't worry; I'll see you soon, Tat-chan. Thanks for letting me visit!"_

_And with a quick kiss on her classmate's forehead the class-president was gone, a hasty farewell to the housemaid before exiting the house._

_Although, Tatsuki didn't pay it any mind. All she was conscious of was the taste of strawberry lipstick on her wetted lips./_

"…That damned class-president!"

_03:14_ and her heart was still beating loudly against her chest.

**:::::::**

"Oh my! Milady, what happened?! You look exhausted!" her housemaid gasped.

And she wasn't exaggerating either: Tatsuki had eventually given up on getting any sleep that night when she noticed the first rays of the rising sun peeking through her curtains. Nene had occupied her mind throughout the night (and she still did), and it took its toll on the raven-haired teen. A quick glance at a mirror had shown bloodshot eyes and unkempt tresses.

She groaned. "I'm having a horrible weekend, Toshiko-san… I'll probably be in my room for the rest of the day."

The housemaid, Toshiko, looked at her worriedly at first but eventually offered her usual, kind smile. "Would you like me to bring your breakfast to your room, Milady?"

"No, I might as well eat here now…" Tatsuki sighed, rubbing her temples. "Could you be so kind and prepare the tea?"

"The kettle is already on, I'll have it ready in a minute," Toshiko smiled warmly, eventually prompting her young ward to do the same.

Bless her heart. The elderly woman always knew a way to ease Tatsuki's troubled spirits. "You're a Godsend Toshiko-san…"

"That's sweet of you to say milady," she chuckled, "But you might be exaggerating. I appreciate the sentiment though." She walked over to the kitchen table and put down a simple coaster and a simple mug filled with tea – and judging by the pleasant aroma, it was green tea. "Here you go, milady."

"Thank you." She really was a Godsend with her gentle soul and caring demeanour. There weren't any flaws about her at all.

Tatsuki sipped the hot tea. _Someone_ could learn from her housemaid, the paragon of women. If Nene was even half as caring and noble as Toshiko was –

"Your friend from yesterday seemed like a pleasant girl, milady."

Out came the tea, splattering across the mahogany table. Perhaps, just maybe, Toshiko had one flaw: she was naïve… or blissfully ignorant. "E-excuse me!?"

Toshiko was already wiping off the tea from the table, laughing softly. "Andou-chan seemed like a pleasant and lively girl milady. You usually don't bring friends over, either."

"She invited herself over," Tatsuki said with a scoff, sipping her tea. "She tends to do those sort of things."

When the housemaid merely laughed without replying, the young girl shot her a disapproving look, an eyebrow neatly arched. "What?"

The older woman continued to chuckle. "I just think that's what makes her pleasant, milady. This house hasn't been lively since your parents are rarely home…" Her face grew solemn for but a brief moment. "But you were so spirited yesterday when she was around, were you not? And it's been so long since I heard laughter in this house…"

Well… that was true, she supposed.

_´That was mostly Andou-san… But I understand how you feel…´ _"Yes, well, she probably will invite herself over again. You'll be hearing more laughter in no time."

"And your spirits will be raised as well," Toshiko added. "If I may be so bold, milady, it's been a while since you spent time with friends… Well, don't you think having young Andou-chan over will be a good way to open up again?" Her smile faded slightly as she continued. "I'm happy to see that you're taking your studies seriously and I'm sure your parents would approve… But spending that much time in your room is not healthy for a girl your age."

Tatsuki remained silent for the rest of her breakfast – there was simply no way to counter her housemaid's valid point.

**:::::::**

While a quick shower had rinsed off any remaining sleep-deprivation, she still couldn't completely raise her spirits – she was worn out, bored, and even depressed over the mild admonishment she had received at breakfast. Toshiko had only meant well, she knew that. But it still infuriated the young girl that her housemaid was probably right.

A well-made and valid point indeed.

With all of this in mind, Tatsuki did the only thing she felt like doing: climbing back into bed and just staring at the ceiling, thinking. There was so many thoughts occupying her mind at the moment, she didn't even know what she would dwell on. Maybe if she had paid attention to what Torako had attempted to do yesterday or if she hadn't been running next to her…

Her blood began to boil. It was all Torako's fault!

_´I swear, I'll throttle her first thing on Monday…´_

In an attempt to calm herself, Tatsuki forced herself to think of something else, since Monday wasn't far off anyway. But instead, thoughts returned to a certain redhead and her mischievous grin, flamboyant clothing, and witty charms that had the dark-bluenette's heart fluttering-

…Now that was the real problem at hand, wasn't it? It wasn't just Nene, but the way she made her feel since yesterday.

They had kissed twice now.

On both accounts it had been passionate and sweet to the point that Tatsuki was left breathless. The way full ruby lips pressed against hers felt like smooth silk and Nene's overall behaviour had, in the end, been very gentlemanlike.

_´…Who would've thought that she was a good kisser?´_

Her eyes immediately snapped wide open and her face twisted into a grimace. "I did _not_ just think about Nene in that regard!" She clasped her hands over her face and groaned. "Damn it!"

A sudden buzzing sound against wood caught her attention, and she looked over to her nightstand to see her cell-phone going off. Only a few people had her number, and none of their ID's were showing up on her phone.

Hesitating, Tatsuki eventually accepted the call with a tired, "Hello?"

"_Good morrow to thee, fair maiden," _came the reply, spoken in broken English. Tatsuki noted that they had recently gone through early European history at school. _"How fare thee today?"_

"How did you get my number?"

A chuckle was heard. _"Always straight to the point with you…Still, one of the many reasons I like you. I got your number from Kageyama-kun just a few minutes ago; I wanted to call you when I got home yesterday, but when I found out that I didn't have your number my heart was bust…"_

_´That's it – I'm definitely throttling Torako-san first thing Monday…´ _Tatsuki pondered. "I'm sure you were absolutely devastated, but I'm going to hang up now."

"_Aw, don't be all tsundere on me—"_

**´Click´**

Good riddance.

**::::::**

Who knew a good book would keep her awake _and_ entertained? Tatsuki found herself pleasantly surprised by this fact as she reada light novel that had been collecting dust on the shelf. Nothing too deep, but it definitely kept her reading page after page. More importantly, it kept her from having to dwell on a certain redhead.

It wasn't until there was gentle tapping on her door that she lifted her eyes from the pages. "Yes?"

"Milady, I brought you some afternoon refreshment," came the response from behind the door. "You haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

_´Since breakfast?´ _She quickly peered at her alarm-clock; it was already 14:11?! Just how long had she been reading? "N-No! No, I haven't!" She quickly got up to open the door for her kind housemaid.

"Oh, by the way Milady, your friend has arrived as well. I took the liberty to invite her in."

Friend? Tatsuki wasn't expecting company, much less from a "friend." Had Torako decided to show up again and annoy her?

That conclusion was swiftly thrown out the window when Tatsuki opened up the door to her housemaid and the redhead who stood behind her.

Nene was smiling sheepishly, and her attire for the day was her school-skirt followed by red stockings. To go with it she also wore a white short-sleeved, buttoned up shirt over a black short-sleeved t-shirt with frills around the sleeves and collar, and thin, fingerless black gloves. Her fiery-red hair was kept in a short ponytail.

"…."

"I'll leave the refreshment over here. You two enjoy yourselves," Toshiko said with a smile, chuckling softly as she exited the room and closed the door.

The class-president's smile twisted into a smirk. "Good afternoon."

"It was until you showed up!" Tatsuki shouted back. "Can't you take a hint, Andou-san?!"

There was a short laugh. "It's not about being able to take a hint, Tatsuki-chan. Your rejections just doesn't convince me."

The dark-haired teen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Get out."

"That's rude of you," came the reply. "But that tsundere-attitude of yours is quite cute. Playing hard to get just means I have to double my efforts!" The redhead arched an eyebrow suggestively, stepping closer. "And I do like a challenge… The reward tends to be so much sweeter…"

She bristled, glaring daggers at the redhead. "So I'm just a prize now?"

Nene shook her head. "No, no of course not. It was figurative speaking – but enough about that." She trotted past her object of affections, sitting herself down on the bed and patting the space next to her. "Let's bond, Tat-chan."

"I rather stand, thank you."

"Suit yourself – you look good in jeans and t-shirt by the way," Nene said with a wink, humoured by Tatsuki's flustered expression as she immediately attempted to hide herself from her class-president's eyes—eyes that undressed her, slowly. "No need to be modest, we're both women here."

"That doesn't help in your case." The raven-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you show up again, Andou-san?"

"You know," her class-president began. "I feel like an old woman when you refer to me like that. How about "Nene-_chan_" instead? I also accept _sama_ if that—"

"In your dreams, Andou-san!"

"That's awfully tame for being a dream of mine. I'm just aiming for something realistic. But then again, they do say dreams come true," she said with a sly smile. "Now, shall we be on our way then?"

What?

"Going _where_, might I ask?" Tatsuki inquired.

The redheaded class-president chuckled softly, tucking a few loose locks behind her ear. "To the café – you know, for our date today!"

"I don't remember discussing this with you."

"I discussed it right now, in my head, with the voices inside of it. We came to an agreement." She held out her hand towards her classmate. "Shall we?"

What was it with this person?! Tatsuki stepped back, completely at a loss for words. She tried desperately to wrap her head around the situation but she couldn't fathom just what Nene was thinking.

She wouldn't take a "no" for an answer, which meant that Tatsuki had two options: go on a date with her class-president for a few hours and then head straight back home, or spend the entire day here instead.

Where a bed was present.

…Nene wouldn't actually force herself on her, would she?

Impossible. Not even Nene would lower herself to such horrific acts!

And if Tatsuki was completely honest with herself, one date couldn't hurt, right? Give Nene what she wanted, and then she'd stop bothering her for at least a while, if not completely. Maybe if the class-president got this one date with her, she'd go back to chasing skirts elsewhere?

It was a risky gamble, but ultimately the stern dark-haired teen responded, "Very well, Andou-san. You may take me out for a date today."

Ruby orbs lit up with sheer joy, and a wide smile curved lipstick-clad lips. "Wonderful! You won't be disappointed, Tat-chan~!"

Tatsuki scoffed. "We'll see about that." She was acting tough on the outside, but deep inside was a certain feeling that she couldn't quite place…

"Shall we get going then?"

The dark-haired girl nodded with mild enthusiasm. She knew this to be a mistake with all the warning chimes going off in her head, but it was indeed a risky gamble: if there was even a shred of a chance of Nene leaving her alone after this, she'd do this.

She just hoped that Nene wouldn't get any funny ideas during this "date."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters of Hyakko, they belong to the creator, Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

_As always, many thanks to Supreme Distraction for being my Beta-Buddy and just awesome in general!_

**She-Wolf**

_Chapter 4_

_Heart-Strings_

"This is nice," the redhead said contentedly. The weather was sunny and warm as the two schoolgirls journeyed through the city, the class-president gently dragging Tatsuki along. "The sun is up and not a cloud in sight! And I'm about to spend this glorious day with a maiden of maidens; I truly am fortunate!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Upon having accepted Nene's proposal of a date, the bluette had just barely managed to get herself ready before the latter pulled her out of her home, her long cobalt hair now set up in a ponytail, similar to Nene's.

"You don't have to tug my arm like this, you know," Tatsuki said. "I'm not going to run away."

"I can't be too sure – you could try and disappear into the crowd of people, and that would make my heart burst." The sly grin she flashed back at the bluette was annoying.

"Then you'd just invite yourself back into my home or wait till Monday when we're bound to meet at school," the cobalt-haired girl said with a sigh. "I chose to accept your invitation, Nene. Don't treat me like a dog that needs to be leashed."

Nene halted at that and looked taken aback at first before she offered an apologetic smile and let go of Tatsuki's arm. "Sorry, sorry… I guess I overdid it a bit. But I can't help it, I'm so happy, you know! I'm finally on a date with you, Tat-chan!"

And she wasn't lying or exaggerating either: the class-president was absolutely beaming with elation, her eyes wide and her smile…

Well, she looked like a completely different person when she was genuinely happy instead of smirking or lewdly contemplating. She was sincerely overjoyed. It was refreshing, if not surprising, to see this side of her.

"…I suppose I am looking forward to it as well, if only a little." The bluette smiled slightly. "But one wrong move and I'm going back home, Andou-san."

"I'll be on my best behaviour then." Her expression was confident as she held out her hand towards her blue-haired classmate. "Shall we?"

Tatsuki peered at the glove-clad hand for a moment, the idea of holding hands – an act that was reserved for close friends or lovers – not sitting well with her. But she did enjoy the attention of being courted, even if it was by the school's infamous skirt-chaser.

But if they were going out on a real date, it couldn't hurt to at least act a little bit … closer? More friendly?

Hesitantly, she reached out and gently held Nene's hand. The moment she did, that rare look of utter delight was back, and Tatsuki would be lying if she said that didn't make her heart skip a little beat as they walked, hand in hand, down the city's streets.

_**x.X.x.X.x**_

The café they visited was quite cozy. Its design was simple, yet humble and inviting, creating a relaxing atmosphere for the customers.

"Isn't this nice?" The redheaded class-president gently blew at her coffee before taking a sip, humming pleasantly. "Just the two of us, chatting over a good cup of coffee."

The duo had opted for a table outside with the shade of a parasol keeping them cool as they relaxed, and so far Nene hadn't tried anything funny – yet – much to Tatsuki's delight.

"I admit that I needed this, so I suppose a "thank you" is in order." The bluette swallowed the chocolate-coloured beverage. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you. Don't forget that."

The skirt-chaser winked. "I've already told you, my dear, I will be on my best behaviour. But I'm flattered all the same that you're watching me – watching me with those gorgeous cobalt eyes…" She chuckled as she fanned herself with her hand. "Oh my, did it suddenly grow hotter in here?"

Tatsuki shot her a dark glance. "Stop it. What did I just – "

"I'm joking, I'm joking," was the quick reply, but the class-president's expression showed that wasn't the case. "Let's change the subject; how goes your studies? Any classes you're in need of assistance with?"

"I would've thought you would be the one who needed extra help, with your tendencies to chase down anyone who catches your fancy…" Tatsuki replied dryly.

"You don't really think that all I do is pursuing maidens, do you?" The lack of response had Nene taken aback. "What kind of picture do you have of me…? I always make sure any assignments are finished and correct! Finding love is a beautiful profession –"

"Sexually harassing others is **not** a profession!"

" –but I don't let my studies suffer because of that! Honestly, I don't mix business and pleasure together…" Her scarlet eyes lit up mirthfully, a corner of her lips curving neatly upwards in a smirk. "But there are always exceptions to that rule."

The Iizuka-girl rolled her eyes. She took another sip, forgetting the redhead for e brief moment as she savoured the caffeine-rich flavour of her coffee and enjoyed herself. She really had needed to spend time outside like this, although with her own choice of company, if not alone.

Deciding to ignore Nene's comment, the blue-haired student proceeded with, "Well, good to hear you're not falling behind in your education. I hope you're doing your best and score above average, too."

The class-president stared back, confused. "I believe my scores are average…"

"That won't do." Drinking slowly, Tatsuki was smiling slyly behind her cup. "I couldn't possibly date someone who isn't smarter than me." The look on the redhead's face was enough to force her to stifle a giggle. It wasn't much, but getting back at the other girl felt good.

Nene cleared her throat. "I meant to say that I'm _above_ average! I take my academics very seriously, you know!"

"Naturally." The bluette laughed softly.

"But since we're on that subject, what else are you looking for in a partner?" The smug smile that curved full lips made the cobalt-haired girl want to splash her drink all over Nene's face and walk right out of the café. "Inquiring minds really want to know now."

_´So she wants to play that game?`_ Tatsuki shot her classmate a dark look as she gently drank her coffee. "What am I looking for in a partner, I wonder? On top of my head, I would say that he-"

"_She."_

"…**She** would have to be smart, as recently stated, and I suppose, caring? Someone who is mature, sophisticated, and whose mind is not in the gutter 24/7." She paused and rubbed her temples with a weary sigh. "Someone who puts the same amount of energy you put into chasing girls into being romantic and sweet."

"That person wouldn't be particularly romantic then, as searching for lovely young maidens is like breathing to me!" Nene replied with laughter that was a little too loud—as if it was something to be proud about. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm nothing but romantic."

"There's a difference between being romantic and wanting to see girls' underwear."

"Even the most sweet and amorous of gentlewomen yearns to see their beloved in their birthday-suit – I'm just speeding things up."

Thin, blue-ish eyebrows knitted together. "So you **are** merely looking for someone to share your bed for the night, then? Maybe I should just go-"

"Don't!" The bluette's arm was grabbed by the redhead, but Tatsuki pulled away. She stared unamused at Nene, waiting for her to speak despite the urge to simply get up and leave. "Just… hear me out, please?"

"If it's anything perverted-" Tatsuki began but was interrupted as her class-president quickly and gently took her by the hand.

"No, it's not. Look, I know fully well that my… _tendencies_ are off-putting and easily scare away any girl at school, but if I truly only wanted sex from you, I wouldn't bother with all this. I've come to care greatly about you, Tatsuki, despite how it may not show as clearly as I want to." Nene paused and, when the other girl remained silent, she smiled slightly and continued, "I truly want to see where this can lead to. And nothing would make me happier than for you to give me a chance and walk with me.

The bluette didn't reply. She was quiet for a moment that felt like hours, eyeing the other girl passively until she finally cracked the smallest of smiles, and a soft, short-lived laugh left her throat. "I will admit, that was the most mature thing I have ever heard you say, Andou-san. I just hope it's not an act to win me over – I would never forgive you if that was the case."

"You don't need to worry. Even I can be serious sometimes, you know."

Tatsuki helped herself to more coffee. "I would prefer to see this side of yours a bit more often, if only_._so I can at least tolerate your presence a bit more."

"Ow. Oh my, you do have a sharp tongue, _Tat-chan_," the redhead replied and feigned being hurt. "But of course, if that's what you wish, then I shall not disappoint! However, you've got me thinking…"

"Hm?"

"What colour **is** your underwear?"

_**x.X.x.X.x**_

Much later, once the coffee was all but depleted and apologies were said (time and time again) the school-girl duo was now in the middle of a nearby park. Vast and tranquil, the park was for the most part devoid of people, and the girls found themselves sitting on a bench overlooking vibrant greenery and a shimmering lake.

"Are you still upset about earlier?" Nene inquired, her hands clasped together and held above her low-hanging head. "I'm truly sorry! It just came out, I swear!"

"You've already apologized, and I've already forgiven you." The cobalt-haired girl rolled her eyes. "There is no need to humble yourself any further."

Nene pouted. "I can tell you're still mad, though…" Scarlet pools strayed temporarily away and the redhead snickered. "Hold that thought – I'll be right back!"

As she left, the bluette didn't as much as glance in her direction. Truth be told, Tatsuki was upset, both with her class-president and with herself; bothered with Nene for seemingly being unable to take anything seriously, and with herself for actually having believed the hedonistic girl and for a moment, even considered—

Tatsuki shook her head. This had been a lost cause from the very start. Nene couldn't change, her frivolous and lewd nature were characteristics of someone who was only after one thing, and the bluette would be damned if she ever got sullied by such a woman.

… Or man. It seemed as though the thought of ending up together with a young man and getting married had been thrown out the window ever since Nene had started making advances on her—as if she had already come to terms with that she liked girls!

_´I'm getting a headache from this nonsense,´_ the bluette student mused and rubbed her temples to quell the mild pain that lingered in her head with a vice grip, but it was in vain. _´I should just tell her off and be done with it. This need to end.´_

Deep in thoughts as she was, Tatsuki didn't even notice Nene's return until something soft and pleasantly scented poked her milky white cheek and she turned towards the smiling redhead. In her hand, she held-

"Flowers?" She eyed the bouquet up and down in surprise. "You bought me flowers? That's… That is very cliché, even for you, Andou-san."

The redhead's expression was somber, apologetic. "…So, you don't like them?"

The cobalt-haired girl looked down at the flowers in her hands. It was such a simple display of affection, and yet she was deeply touched by Nene's desperate attempt to be forgiven.

Her heart fluttered as heat rose up over her cheeks.

"…I didn't say that. Thank you, Andou-san."

Perhaps there was a chance. After all, Nene could be kind of sweet when she tried.

_**x.X.x.X.x**_

"Here we are!" The class-president exclaimed. "Safe and sound, and before midnight! Your parents would be overjoyed."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and let go of the redhead's hand. Since leaving the park, the girls had spent the rest of the day walking and talking about everything – from school, homework, and future plans to fashion and hobbies, and Nene had even been bold enough to ask about her thoughts regarding marriage! – and finally, with the sun shimmering red and beginning to set, Nene had insisted on following "her sweetheart" home to make sure she arrived safely.

"Yes, well, I would've gone home before midnight with or without your consent. But I thank you all the same for accompanying me home."

The redhead grinned with joy. "Of course, anything for my darling! I wouldn't have allowed you to go home by yourself anyhow."

"I'll keep that in mind," the young Iizuka replied, glancing down at the bouquet of flowers – red roses – in her hands. She couldn't stop the smile that curved her pinkish lips. "I suppose I should say thank you, Andou-san. Despite the… _setbacks_, I enjoyed myself and your company."

"I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed, Tat-chan." The crimson-haired girl flashed a grin and reached out towards her classmate's cheek and caressed it with her gloved hand. "And I will make sure you won't ever be again."

Tatsuki blanched at first, but milky whiteness made way for flushed redness resulting from Nene's touch. It was warm through the cloth and the bluette let out a soft gasp. Cobalt orbs reflected in scarlet ones and vice versa in silent admiration. The urge to close the short distance between them (when had they stepped closer?) almost became unbearable as Tatsuki's heartbeat sped up, her chest aching and blood pumping loudly in her ears.

_´Did Andou-san always look so… beautiful?`_

She stepped back, away from the touch and the mesmerizing hold the redhead seemed to have. "I… T-thank you, I guess. I… I need to go!"

_´I need to get out of here.´_

The look on Nene's face was muddled, but she didn't attempt to stop her. "Very well. Have a good night, Tat-chan! See you on Monday."

Nodding hastily, the bluette hurried inside before she did something stupid. As soon as her shoes came off, the roses ended up in a vase (that Toshiko-san would fill with water later) while Tatsuki darted up the stairs and locked herself inside her room, diving straight into her bed with a muffled scream.

Her heart wouldn't stop racing. It pounded frantically and in her mind, the image of Nene's eyes – the affectionate, kind look that now drove the young Iizuka crazy and made the blue-haired girl consider running back out to do as she wished before and kiss the class-president.

She groaned loudly into her pillow. Where had this burst of emotions come from? More importantly, why had she started reacting like this to her class-president, the same woman who payed money for photographs of other students in their underwear!

…The same woman who, deep down, was kind and caring.

Finding no satisfactory answer, the bluette eventually fell asleep, her last conscious thoughts trying to ignore the reason why her delicate heart-strings had been pulled.


End file.
